


Heavy in Your Arms

by JenniseiBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/pseuds/JenniseiBlack
Summary: After a horrible choice leads to a discovery of Hermione's secret. Can He fix what he did?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Hermione looked in the mirror at herself, after ridding herself of any contents in her stomach. She wiped her face with a cool cloth. Letting out a shaky breath she exited the bathroom walking straight into a chest. 

She glanced at the person’s face seeing she had walked into Hux looking down on her with a look she had never seen on the man’s face she couldn’t understand. 

“What do you want?” She growled. 

“I’m not a fool.” He whispered. 

“Truly surprising by my standards” 

She moved around him trying to make her way back down the corridor. A wave of nausea hit again causing her to grip the wall. She felt Hux stand uncomfortably close behind her. 

“I know what’s wrong with you.” 

“Get away from me Hux.” She bit out, covering her mouth. 

“You’re pregnant with Kylo Ren’s child.” He whispered into her ear. 

Hermione turned to look up to General Hux, the color had drained from her face. How had he found out the truth, not even Kylo Ren knew. She knew it was no good to try and deny it and she didn’t have the strength to obliviate his memory. The morning sickness took everything she had. 

“What do you plan to do with the information? I know there’s no point in denying it,” she said, giving a defeated sigh. 

“You’re right there’s not-“ 

He stopped as she ran back around him and back into the bathroom. He rolled his eyes following her into the room. 

Hux frowned in disgust as she dry heaved until she sat back on the floor against the cold wall. 

“While I hate having you aboard this ship, you’re with child. You actually need the proper care for it.” 

Her head rolled on the wall looking up at him. Tears had formed I her eyes and dead look on her face she spoke, “I was to never have children.” 

“Why?” 

A hollow laugh left her lips, “Continuous torture. It damaged me.” 

“Yet here you are.” 

She snorted, “and so are you. Of all people I ever thought I would be speaking to this about. You were the last person in the galaxy I would have thought of.” 

“Trust me when I say I agree with that statement. How far along are you?”

“Fifteen weeks.” She sighed trying to get off the floor, till she noticed black-gloved hands in front of her. Accepting the help from General Hux she got to her feet. “It’s a girl.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Positive, remember I am a witch.” 

“Meet me back here in four hours. I’ll get you what you need so it won’t draw attention to you. I am assuming he doesn’t know yet.” 

She shook her head in response. “I have hidden it this long. I’m not ready to tell him.” 

He gave an annoyed sigh, “Tell him for god sake.” 

He left before he could say anything. Hermione left behind him slowly making her way back to the quarters she and Ben shared. 

Neither one had seen Kylo Ren standing at the end of the other end of the corridor watching them. He was shaking from the anger burning inside. 

She entered their quarters seeing he wasn’t there, she climbed in their bed falling quickly asleep. Nightmares filled her dreams as she slept till she jumped out of her sleep, covered in sweat. She checked the time seeing she needed to meet Hux again now. 

Jumping up she ran as quickly as possible, she cut the corner only to find Kylo Ren standing before General Hux. She saw the pregnancy stuff in Hux’s hands drop as he used the force to choke Hux’s before slinging him down the corridor. 

“Oh god,” Hermione whispered as he turned to her. 

“Why?” He asked, removing his helmet, tossing it on the floor. His eyes had no life in them as if something broke inside of him. “Why would you do this to me?” 

“No,” Hermione spoke as tears filled her eyes. “It’s not what you're thinking. I wouldn’t-“ her words got stuck in her mouth as his hand shot out. 

“Don’t lie to me,” he screamed. 

“Ben-“ she choked out, feeling her throat tighten and her feet leave the ground. 

“You betrayed me,” he cried in rage. “With that disgusting person. I loved you.I gave you every part of me and this is how you repay me?” 

She struggled against his hold but it was no use fighting the force, she felt so light when her eyes finally fell shut. 

Kylo Ren held the choke until the whole corridor was silent. Bringing her back down to the floor he ran his hands through his hair, pulling slighting. His mind was at war with itself. He heard Hux get up from behind him, watching as Hux walked over to Hermione with fear on his face. The general kneeled down checking the witch’s pulse. 

“She’s dead.” 

“Obviously,” He glared in disgust at the man before him. 

“You fool!” Hux laughed. He had Kylo Ren more than anything and the satisfaction of telling him the truth was magnificent. “I wasn’t sleeping with your whore.” 

Kylo glared at the man before him. 

“I would have never touched your sloppy seconds. I was helping her, surprisingly as that may be.” Hux smiled a sickly smile. “You just killed your lover and the daughter she was carrying.” 

“What?” He whispered as the color drained from his face. 

“The mother of your child. Should I say it slower?” Hux smiled glancing down at the witch before letting out a laugh seeing the shock overtake the man. 

“Now I get to watch you carry the knowledge of what you have done.”

He dropped to his knees looking at Hermione, the life gone from her body. He crawled over to her taking her up into his arms holding her. Her tightly she had always been a constant in his life, no matter what she was always there for him. She loved him and this is how he repaid her?

“What have I done?” He cried rocking back and forth. “Come back to me I'm sorry. Please come back.” 

An idea crossed his mind and without a second thought he scooped her up. He had to do something, he had to fix this. Carrying her body was the heaviest thing he ever had in his arms, he ran as fast as he could to a pod. He knew only one person that could help her.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to thescarletphoenixx for always being amazing and helpful

He was surprised he had found her this easily. He landed the pod, already knowing it was surrounded by the rebels. He released the back hatch scooping his witch up in his arms, walking out to go to his fate, but if it meant saving her it didn’t matter. Moving down the ramp he saw every blaster trained on him but it was the eyes of his mother looking at him that struck something inside of him. 

“What are you doing here?” Leia demanded, surprised that he was not dressed as Kylo Ren. 

“Help her.” 

Leia realized it was Hermione who laid in his arms, dark bruises formed around her neck. She asked him the question she already knew the answer to anyway, but she needed to hear the hard answer. 

“What happened to her?” Leia asked, walking quickly to her son. 

“Me,” He whispered, kneeling to lay her down. “I killed her. She was pregnant.”

Leia stared in shock before glancing down at the girl that had always loved her son. Trying to cover the shock on her face she reached down, grasping the girl’s hand when she felt the faint pulse. Using her own force abilities, she managed to bring Hermione back from the edge of death she was hanging on to. Her blood shot eyes opened, looking at Ben. 

“B- be..?” She tried but her voice croaked and tears welled in her eyes from the pain. The memories of what happened- what he did to her- played in her head. 

“You’re okay,” he spoke, placing a shaky hand on the side of her face. She reached for her throat. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

“B-.” She tried again, gripping his sleeve.

“Take him,” Leia commanded. She truly hated giving the order, but she had no choice. 

Hermione watched rebel soldiers grab both of his arms, dragging him away, and he didn’t struggle or fight. His eyes stayed trained on his witch laying on the ground. She struggled, trying to get up to go after him, but Leia held her back. 

“Ben!” Hermione tried yelling, feeling the burn down her throat. 

“Stop Hermione,” Leia spoke, taking the girl's hand in hers. “You’ll damage your vocal cords if you try too much more.” 

“Leia?” Hermione mouthed, confused as to how she was looking at Ben’s mother. 

“Poe, take Hermione to the infirmary,” Leia commanded, standing from the ground. Poe came forward and scooped Hermione up from the ground. “Gently though she’s- with child. I’ll be there shortly.” 

“Yes, General.” 

She needed to go speak with her son, while Hermione was being taken care of. The rebel camp was abuzz that Kylo Ren had just landed a ship in the middle of the camp. Those closest to Leia knew that Kylo Ren was her son. Approaching the entrance, two soldiers opened the doors. She walked in, going find him in the cell in the back. He sat in a chair looking directly at the floor. She could see the tension sitting in his shoulders. 

“Is she okay?” He questioned, not looking up. 

“She will be with time,” Leia responded, sitting in a chair. “I have her in the infirmary being taken care of.” 

“And the…” His words trailed off for a moment. “The baby?” 

“From what I can guess, the child saved her life. What happened?” 

“I saw her with someone she claimed to hate, and I assumed…” He stood sharply, turning away and running his hands over his face. 

“You assumed she was being unfaithful to you?” 

“Yes,” He answered. “I lost control.” 

“Why did you come to me?” 

He didn’t respond. 

“Are you going to look at me?” 

“I can’t.” 

Leia stood with nothing else to say, and she heard her son speak once more. 

“Will you let me know they are...fully okay?” 

“I believe I can do that.” 

________ 

Hermione was placed on a table in the infirmary Leia had sent her to by the man... she frowned, not remembering his name. 

“I’m Poe and I am going to let the doctor look you over.” He said, waving over the doctor, informing her of what Leia had told him. “If you see me and need anything, just get my attention.” 

Hermione nodded, not speaking. She watched the man leave but also saw two soldiers step into the room watching her. She knew in the rebel camp she would be viewed as suspicious due to her relationship to Kylo Ren. The doctor began checking over her and the baby. 

“Alright dear, you and baby are perfectly fine. You have a strong one growing in you.” She smiled. “Which is a good thing but for now, you need the rest. I am going to give you something to help you sleep.” 

Hermione let her hand rest on her abdomen, as she felt the medicine take her over. Luckily she slept soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> This will have a few more chapters.


End file.
